Atap Rumah
by Irinaa27
Summary: Halilintar sudah pulang atau belum sih? Sudah jam segini tapi orangnya belum muncul juga. Gempa hanya punya sisa satu tempat di mana kira-kira kakak kembar sulungnya berada. Semoga saja Halilintar tidak berbuat macam-macam. Yah, harapan hanyalah harapan.


Jam tiga sore.

Gempa mengkerutkan dahinya melihat jam tangannya.

Seharusnya sejak tadi Halilintar sudah menampakkan dirinya di halte bus. Nyatanya, Gempa sudah menunggu selama setengah jam dan Halilintar belum datang juga.

Gempa menghela nafasnya. Padahal rencananya mereka berdua akan pulang bersama.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan _handphone_ nya bergetar. Ia mendapatkan SMS.

Ternyata dari Halilintar. Gempa buru-buru membaca isi pesan dari kakak kembarnya yang satu itu.

 _From: Kak Hali_

 _Pulang saja dulu. Seseorang memaksa bertemu denganku. Maaf._

Gempa mengangkat alisnya membaca SMS itu.

Tumben. Tidak biasanya Halilintar begini.

Kebetulan bus tujuannya sudah sampai, membuat Gempa terpaksa memasuki bus tanpa Halilintar.

 ** _—Atap Rumah—_**

 _Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy hanya milik Monsta_

 ** _Warning!_**

 ** _Typo, siblings!BoBoiBoyElemental, brothership!HaliGem, AU, ada sedikit kata-kata kasar_**

 _Genre: Family_

 _Rating: T_

 _Summary:_

 _Halilintar sudah pulang atau belum sih? Sudah jam segini tapi orangnya belum muncul juga. Gempa hanya punya sisa satu tempat di mana kira-kira kakak kembar sulungnya berada. Semoga saja Halilintar tidak berbuat macam-macam. Yah, harapan hanyalah harapan._

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 ** _—Atap Rumah—_**

Manik mata emasnya memandang sekeliling. Sosok yang dicari tak ditemukan.

"Thorn," panggilnya pada sosok terdekatnya. Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Kak Halilintar sudah pulang?"

Thorn tampak mengingat-ingat sebentar. "Rasanya tadi Thorn mendengar suara pintu sih. Lampu kamar Kak Hali juga sudah nyala."

Gempa mengangkat alisnya. "Terus orangnya ke mana?" tanyanya lagi.

Thorn mengangkat bahu.

"Aku juga gak tau, kak. Soalnya tadi aku ada di kebun belakang rumah."

Setelah berterima kasih pada Thorn, Gempa memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sofa ruang keluarga lalu pergi ke teras.

Ternyata di teras ada Ice yang tengah menatap pemandangan di luar rumah — yang sebenarnya hanya jalanan dan rumah-rumah tetangga sih.

"Kak Hali di mana?" tanya Gempa pada Ice. Yang ditanya segera menoleh.

"Tadi dia udah pulang sih," jawabnya setelah menguap kecil. Matanya tampak mengantuk seperti biasanya. "Terus aku gak tau lagi."

Gempa berterima kasih pada Ice lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Saat hendak menuju ke lantai dua, ia sempat melihat Taufan dan Blaze tengah berbincang dengan Thorn di ruang keluarga.

Berarti Solar ada di kamarnya.

Kedua kaki Gempa menaiki tangga, hendak mengunjungi Solar di kamarnya.

Nyatanya, Gempa tidak perlu repot-repot berjalan ke ujung lorong hanya untuk ke kamar Solar. Ia berpapasan dengannya di lorong.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Gempa. Solar mengantongi _handphone_ nya ke dalam saku.

"Ke bawah. Kak Taufan suruh aku ke bawah buat main."

Gempa mengangguk pendek.

"Kak Hali ada di kamarnya?"

Solar tampak mengingat-ingat sejenak seraya melirik kamar Halilintar yang berada di ujung lorong juga. "Rasanya tadi aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka sih. Dua kali. Mungkin saja Kak Hali keluar dari kamarnya lagi."

"Begitu ya?" Gempa terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Solar. "Jangan main sampai malam-malam ya. Besok kalian mau sekolah lho."

"Siap, kak~!" Setelah itu, Solar kembali berjalan meninggalkan Gempa sendirian di lorong itu.

Meskipun kemungkinan besar apa yang dikatakan Solar benar, Gempa tetap berjalan menuju kamar Halilintar. Hendak mengecek apakah penghuninya ada atau tidak.

Apa?

Kau bertanya kenapa Gempa mencari Halilintar sampai separah itu?

Duh, sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam. Kalau Halilintar masih belum ada di rumah kan patut dipertanyakan.

Orangnya kemungkinan besar sudah ada di rumah sih. Tapi sosoknya sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Gempa berhenti melangkahkan kakinya setelah berada tepat di depan pintu kamar kakak kembar sulungnya. Meskipun lampunya menyala, Gempa sama sekali tidak menangkap suara apapun dari dalam kamar. Entah Halilintar memang tak ada di sana atau Halilintar terdiam di dalam kamar.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikan.

 _Tok tok tok!_

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Gempa masih tidak menangkap suara apapun dari dalam sana.

"Kak Hali?" panggil Gempa.

Nihil. Masih tak ada suara apapun dari dalam.

Setelah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu kamar Halilintar, barulah Gempa yakin penghuninya memang tidak ada. Meskipun tau ini tidak sopan, Gempa berusaha membuka pintu kamar Halilintar.

Nyatanya, pintu kamar kakak kembarnya yang satu itu tidak dikunci. Gempa menggerutu pelan menyadari kebiasaan Halilintar yang satu itu tidak bisa diubah.

Kamar itu kosong. Ya, lampunya menyala, tapi pendingin ruangannya tidak.

Tas yang sering dipakai Halilintar pun tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja belajarnya yang rapi. Menandakan pemilik tas itu memang sudah pulang.

Tak mendapat apapun, Gempa memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Halilintar.

Ia bingung sekarang. Halilintar sudah pulang, tapi orangnya tidak kelihatan.

Duh, anak satu itu pergi ke mana sih?

Tiba-tiba saja, Gempa teringat sesuatu. Masih ada satu tempat yang belum ia cek.

Sebenarnya ia tak yakin apakah di tempat itu ada Halilintar atau tidak. Yah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?

Gempa berbalik dan menjauhi kamar Halilintar. Ia berjalan menuju pertengahan lorong. Di sana, terdapat belokan ke arah kanan.

Tak ada kamar lagi di lorong kecil itu sebenarnya. Hanya menghubungkan lantai dua dengan tangga menuju ke atap.

Dengan perlahan, Gempa menaiki tangga itu. Bermaksud supaya Halilintar tak mendengar ada seseorang yang hendak naik ke atas jika memang laki-laki itu ada di atas sana.

Ternyata tebakan Gempa tepat. Halilintar memang benar-benar ada di atas atap.

Gempa melangkahkan kakinya dari anak tangga yang terakhir. Membuatnya benar-benar berada di atas atap rumah dengan Halilintar yang tengah duduk. Kedua kakinya menggantung di ujung atap.

"Kak Hali?"

Sang empunya nama tersontak. Refleks, ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Hanya untuk mendapati Gempa menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Hanya sepersekian detik ia menoleh. Membuat Gempa tak bisa melihat wajah Halilintar dengan jelas.

Tentu saja kembaran ketiga BoBoiBoy Bersaudara itu kebingungan. Tak biasanya Halilintar menghabiskan waktu di atas atap.

Gempa kembali berjalan menghampiri Halilintar. Yang dihampiri malah kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Pemilik mata emas itu duduk di samping Halilintar. Kedua mata emas itu menatap ke depan.

"Kak Hali punya masalah?"

Halilintar terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab meskipun tatapan matanya beralih ke bawah.

Gempa menoleh untuk menatap Halilintar. Mendapati kakak kembar sulungnya tertunduk.

"Kak Hali mau cerita ke Gempa?" Gempa kembali melontarkan pertanyaan meskipun tak yakin Halilintar akan menjawabnya.

Dugaannya benar. Halilintar lagi-lagi tak menjawab. Hanya diam.

Gempa tak bisa melihat ekspresi laki-laki di sampingnya itu karena lidah topinya dan Halilintar sendiri yang seakan-akan menutupi wajahnya.

Gempa tetap menatap Halilintar dari samping.

Mungkin membiarkan Halilintar diam dulu adalah pilihan yang paling tepat.

Tepat saat Gempa ingin beranjak meninggalkan kakak kembarnya yang satu itu, tangannya terulur menahan Gempa.

Gempa hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tindakan Halilintar itu. Ia kembali duduk di sampingnya.

Halilintar butuh teman sepertinya. Dan Gempa merupakan orang yang sangat tepat baginya.

Tangan Halilintar masih tetap bertengger di lengan Gempa. Wajahnya tetap tertunduk.

Merasa tidak enak menanyakan pertanyaan lagi, Gempa hanya bisa diam menatap Halilintar dari samping.

Di saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu. Ada sesuatu di wajah Halilintar.

"Kak Hali habis berantem?" tanya Gempa sedikit tidak percaya.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Halilintar terkejut, tapi ia tetap diam dan tak merubah posisinya.

Tangan Gempa beralih memegang kedua pundak Halilintar. Memutar badan kakak kembar sulungnya itu untuk menghadapnya. Detik berikutnya, ia tampak terkejut.

Terdapat goresan-goresan yang tampak baru di pipi Halilintar. Tak ada lebam. Hanya saja darah yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja kembali keluar dari luka-luka itu membuat Gempa meringis.

Gempa yakin kalau jaket yang Halilintar kenakan menutupi luka-luka di tubuhnya.

"Sama siapa?" Gempa kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

Halilintar kembali menghadapkan badannya ke depan. Berusaha menghindari tatapan adik kembar keduanya.

"Kakak kelas."

Gempa kembali meringis kecil mendengar jawaban Halilintar. Rasanya ia tahu siapa kakak kelas yang dimaksud Halilintar.

"Kak Fang?"

Anggukan kecil dari Halilintar yang menyambut pertanyaan itu. Membuat Gempa hanya bisa memasang senyuman maklum.

"Kali ini ada apa lagi?"

Memang sudah biasa melihat Halilintar bertengkar dengan Fang sampai adu fisik seperti itu. Tapi melihat Halilintar yang tampak sangat geram membuat Gempa bertanya-tanya. Gempa bahkan bisa merasakan Halilintar mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat sampai-sampai ia takut telapak tangannya berdarah karena tertusuk kuku-kukunya.

"Dia sudah gila." Itu kalimat pertama dari Halilintar yang ia dengar malam itu. Membuat Gempa bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya.

"Benar-benar tidak waras," lanjut Halilintar. "Astaga, Gempa! Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang ia katakan padaku sore ini."

Semua perkataan Halilintar malah semakin membuat Gempa kebingungan sekaligus penasaran.

"Memangnya apa yang Kak Fang katakan?" tanya Gempa menyuarakan pikirannya.

Halilintar menoleh pada Gempa dengan gerakan cepat. Membuat Gempa sedikir terkejut.

"Si keparat itu bilang dia suka padamu, Gempa!"

"HAAAH?!"

Yang satu ini membuat Gempa lebih terkejut lagi.

Hey, apa-apaan? Fang yang laki-laki itu suka pada Gempa yang juga laki-laki?!

"Gak mungkin kan aku biarin kamu jadi homo gara-gara Fang?!" Halilintar bercerita dengan nada tidak santai. Sudah jelas emosinya kembali tersulut mengingat kejadian sore tadi.

Gempa sendiri terdiam. Ia masih syok atas apa yang dikatakan Halilintar tadi.

Tidak percaya? Jelas Gempa percaya. _Wong_ yang bilang Halilintar kok.

"Terus? Kak Hali sama Kak Fang bertengkar karenanya?"

Halilintar memutar bola matanya. "Aku rasa kau bahkan tidak pantas memanggil Fang dengan sebutan kakak, Gempa."

Gempa ingin menyangkal perkataan Halilintar itu dan mengingatkannya tentang sopan santun. Tapi ia tahu itu tidak ada gunanya sekarang.

"Kak Fang sendiri bagaimana?"

Halilintar mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Gempa.

"Kau bahkan mengkhawatirkan si berengsek itu?" Halilintar berdecak sebal. "Jelas aku membuatnya sekarat."

Gempa ingin geleng-geleng kepalanya mendengarnya. Melihat luka-luka yang ada di wajah Halilintar — dan mungkin saja masih ada luka di balik jaket yang ia kenakan — Gempa tidak heran sih.

Sekarang Gempa mengerti kenapa Halilintar marah. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak mengerti kenapa Halilintar sampai semarah itu.

Halilintar mendengus mendengar Gempa yang menyuarakan pikirannya itu.

"Oh, ayolah, Gempa," ujar Halilintar dengan nada jengkel. "Aku bahkan bisa menghancurkan rumah ini seandainya saja aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku."

Gempa kebingungan. Perkataan Halilintar tadi sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Melihat ekspresi kebingungan dari Gempa, lagi-lagi Halilintar mendengus.

"Sudah, lupakan." Halilintar membenarkan posisi topinya itu. "Yang penting sekarang kamu jangan dekat-dekat sama si Fang keparat itu."

Gempa hanya mengangguk saja mendengar nasehat Halilintar yang lebih mirip perintah itu.

"Kak Hali mau masuk ke dalam?" tawar Gempa. "Nanti aku obati lukanya."

Halilintar menggeleng. "Enggak ah. Nanti ketemu sama yang lain. Cukup kamu aja yang tau. Nanti maleman aja."

Gempa memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan Halilintar saja. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat memprotes.

Suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada satu pun yang berniat berbicara.

"Gempa," panggil Halilintar memecah keheningan.

"Ya?" Gempa menoleh menatap Halilintar.

Detik selanjutnya, Gempa sudah berada di dalam kukungan kedua lengan Halilintar. Halilintar sendiri membenamkan kepalanya ke pundak Gempa.

"Sebentar saja," ujar Halilintar pelan. Gempa hanya diam saja. Lagi-lagi mengikuti kemauan Halilintar.

Perlahan, Gempa membalas pelukan Halilintar.

Toh, berpelukan dengan saudara kembar sendiri bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Halilintar hanya ingin mengisi kembali tenaganya kok.

 ** _—Atap Rumah—_**

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Haloo! Irinaa di sini!_ o()o

 _Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Irinaa lagi suka sama brothership. Jadi kemungkinan beberapa cerita ke depan bakal ada brothershipnya juga. XD /gakgitu_

 _Udah brothership, yang kepikiran di kepala Irinaa selalu ada Gempa lagi. Duh, Gempa, maapkeun ya. /ga_

 _"Irinaa kenapa akhir-akhir ini uploadnya malam-malam terus?"_

 _Kenapa? Karena sekarang ini Irinaa lagi gak punya kuota. Wifi adanya waktu malam hari doang. XD_

 _Akhir kata, terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca cerita Irinaa!_ （ε）

 _Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!_

ヾ(;)ゝ

 _Follow Irinaa on:_

 _Facebook: Irinaa Kiya_

 _Wattpad: @eskrimlalala_

 _Twitter: @irinaa_kiya_

 ** _—Atap Rumah—_**

Halilintar meringis begitu Gempa menempelkan kapas yang sudah dibasahi obat ke luka di wajahnya. Gempa tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sudah hampir tengah malam. Semuanya sudah tertidur lelap, kecuali Halilintar dan Gempa.

"Buka jaket kakak," pinta Gempa begitu ia selesai mengobati luka di wajah Halilintar.

"Haaah?" Halilintar langsung merapatkan jaketnya. "Enggak."

"Ayolah, kak," rengek Gempa. Ia menghela nafasnya lelah melihat Halilintar tetap bersikeras tidak mau membuka jaketnya.

"Kak," ujar Gempa lagi, "aku tau kakak masih punya luka. Jadi cepet lepas jaketnya."

"Enggak."

Gempa menghela nafas lagi.

 _Duh, gusti…_

Gempa mengangkat alisnya melihat Halilintar. "Memangnya kenapa sih, kak? Nanti lukanya gak sembuh lho."

Halilintar mendengus. "Enggak. Nanti kamu kaget terus panik terus—"

"Duh, makanya sini aku obatin lukanya…"

Setelah beberapa menit adu mulut, Halilintar mengalah. Adik kembarnya yang satu itu memang sangat keras kepala. Sungguh sulit membuatnya merubah pendiriannya. Setidaknya tidak sesulit dulu.

Perlahan, Halilintar melepas jaketnya.

Tepat yang seperti Halilintar duga, Gempa langsung melotot melihat apa dibalik jaket itu. Setidaknya ia tidak berteriak panik sih.

"Astaga, kak—!" seru Gempa kecil. "Ini gara-gara apa? Didorong?"

Halilintar hanya memalingkan muka. "Tersenggol mobil yang lewat."

"Kok bisa?" tanya Gempa seraya berusaha menenangkan diri. Buru-buru, ia mengambil kapas baru lalu membasahinya dengan obat.

"Didorong si keparat itu."

Gempa hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya.

 _Yang jago bertarung mah susah ya._

Emangnya kamu gak jago bertarung, Gempa?

"Mentang-mentang jago karate dia mah," gerutu Halilintar. Ia meringis kembali begitu Gempa menempelkan kapas yang dipegangnya ke luka di punggungnya itu.

Gempa sendiri _sweatdrop_ mendengar gerutuan Halilintar.

 _Memangnya Kak Hali gak jago karate juga?_

"Ini mah lebih baik dibawa ke rumah sakit…" ujar Gempa pelan seraya meraih perban untuk menutupi luka Halilintar.

"Besok aja," sahut Halilintar singkat. Pertanda sebenarnya ia tidak berminat.

"Aku temani ya?"

"Terserah kau saja."


End file.
